


记一次春日的团建活动

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, The Whole Ward
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 2019女儿节。这年的春天里，有小黄莺，也有苍穹骑士。





	记一次春日的团建活动

即使时值初春，伊修加德的土地仍是银装素裹的，只稍多了些阳光照耀的晴朗午后。库尔札斯喧嚣的风依然料峭，偶尔还会夹杂着些纷乱雪花。自从仿佛永恒的冬季降临后，在这被冰封的山岳国度里，季节的更替变得不再明显。

但无论时流如何艰难，岁月总是需要些仪式感，好让尚有生命的人们得以在平凡单调的日历上圈点出特殊的期盼。

“诶？又要举办团建了吗？”阿代尔斐尔感到有些意外，他本以为韦尔吉纳副长清早便将他叫去，是有些重要的任务要安排，却没想到那位谦逊的前辈是希望从他这里获得些关于活动的建议。

“不错。”韦尔吉纳点头，慈爱地看着骑士团里年龄最小的后辈。上次团建的结果差强人意，经过总结与反思，他认为团建的设想本身没错，问题出在没有选对合适的项目。毕竟他已不算年轻，身为副长事务繁忙，更缺乏机会了解时下流行，难免出现判断偏差。而阿代尔斐尔正相反，这位社交界的小王子素来走在时尚尖端，就这个问题而言，他无疑是最合适的参谋。“我希望能够从你那里获取些具体的建议。依你之见，我们这次去什么地方，开展些什么活动比较好呢？”

“上次我们去的是格里达尼亚，这次就换个地方吧。”阿代尔斐尔认真地思考起来。守护天节那次他不幸地与两位冰火不容的魔法师分到同组，全程争分夺秒的同时还要转圜这两位阁下的关系，整晚下来累得够呛。这次可绝对不能再抽签分组，应该选择是可以自由搭档的活动，有轻微的竞争性但无论输赢结果都不至于难堪，最好能够轻松些，活泼些，又能应景季节……

韦尔吉纳看见阿代尔斐尔蔷薇色的面颊上忽然绽放出柔和的笑容，便知道这位漂亮的年轻人必定是有了不错的主意。

 

“……以上，就是我们这次团建的安排与注意事项。”阿代尔斐尔清朗的声音在夜色中如百灵鸟般悦耳，省去所有繁文缛节，将活动的规则说得简洁易懂，听起来就好像是结伴去春游般轻松。

“这次活动是由阿代尔斐尔卿策划的，希望各位尽情享受快乐的同时不忘感念他的辛苦。”韦尔吉纳紧跟着强调道。他发现庭院里骑士们的表情看起来比守护天节那次平和许多，有疑惑，有好奇，有期待，却没有上次看到狼人套装时那不约而同写在眼里的惊恐，这说明大家都认为此次安排是合理而可接受的。

“如果还有什么疑问的话，大家可趁今晚在出发前向阿代尔斐尔卿请教。”泽菲兰见各位骑士都没有异议，便让大家解散自行讨论。在出发前他还有些公务必须处理，看来今晚的睡眠注定会让位给总骑士长的职责。

泽菲兰与韦尔吉纳离去后，原本站得笔直的骑士们立刻将阿代尔斐尔围住，开始七嘴八舌地询问起各种细节来。

“阿代尔斐尔，你的意思是，这次活动要做的事情是从三位歌姬中选出喜欢的那位，然后在公演中支持她获得最高人气吗？”让勒努方才听得很仔细，这可是他最好的朋友策划出来的活动。

“不错，”阿代尔斐尔微笑着回答，“三位歌姬种族与风格都不同，大家可自由挑选最合心意的那位。”

这么安排的话，彼此看不惯的同事就会主动回避对方，而最后的输赢更并非十二个人的选择所能左右。既可以避免中途相互敌视，也不会有人因结果不满意而产生怨怼。

这的确是个好主意，唯一的问题是，阿代尔斐尔事前并不知道三位歌姬的应援服竟是如此目不忍视的款式与颜色。

 

“这也太丑了吧？”格里诺咆哮着抗议道，在这位穿惯绫罗绸缎的少爷眼里，这件上衣的布料连擦地都嫌粗，更别说那鲜柠般的明黄色，被他黝黑的皮肤衬着，远看近看都仿佛是根会走路的荧光棒。他觉得波勒克兰身上那件蓝色的要顺眼许多，不甘心朝那边翻了个白眼。

与格里诺做出相同选择的奥默里克望着那件与他儒雅气质严重不符的应援服沉默不语，他那庄严肃穆的黑发和白皙的皮肤也只让他看起来比泽梅尔家的少爷稍显合适那么一丁半点。最后他告诉自己，世间诸多纷繁表象皆是虚妄，难看就难看吧，衣不蔽体的穷苦者甚至还无可挑拣呢。

“我觉着还行吧？”韦尔吉纳倒是毫无芥蒂地拿到应援服便立即穿上了身，乌尔达哈和煦的阳光带给他久违的温暖感，这衬衣的布料厚薄适宜，很适合沐浴暖日的恩慈。他问身边的龙骑士，“你觉得如何呢？伊尼亚斯？”

“没什么不好。”伊尼亚斯回答，他习惯追随敬爱的副长，也并不觉得别的颜色就更好看。

这何止是颜色的问题，这衣服从款式到剪裁都一言难尽。阿代尔斐尔在心里捶胸顿足，深深地检讨着自己的重大疏忽。他以为自己已经将所有细节纳入考虑，却没想到唯独忽略了最关键的问题。

“应援服和荧光棒都拿到了吧？”阿代尔斐尔装作无事地朗声道，再不将大家的注意力转移到别处的话，光是争论谁穿应援服的样子最难看都足够引发第八次灵灾，“在公演正式开始前，各位歌姬的支持者们不妨交流下心得，谈谈你们作出选择的理由如何？”

 

“我选择乌拉拉是因为她有对粉色的双马尾，叉腰站立微笑的样子甜美极了。”或许是被外观所带来的负面效果影响，大家的响应并不算很积极，阿代尔斐尔只好率先打破僵局。说完后，他转向让勒努，“你呢，让勒努？”

“我喜欢活泼的马夏，她跳舞的时候，裙摆散发着薄荷与迷迭香的芬芳，真是不错的品味。”让勒努发现他与阿代尔斐尔所选的歌姬与各自发色相近，这种无意识的巧合让他莞尔。

“我觉得猫猫很可爱！简直是太可爱了！”盖里克声音张扬地说，除此之外他也想不出别的理由，于是问着身边的白魔法师，“哎，努德内，你也选的是猫猫，说说是为什么吧？”

“我对谁都没兴趣，”努德内面无表情地回答，“所以跟着你随便选了一个。”他五分钟前才知道马夏•玛卡拉卡就是盖里克口中的“猫猫”。

“那你呢，波勒克兰？”格里诺不怀好意地瞧着盖里克，问的却是身边独眼的持枪者，“你什么时候变得跟那家伙一个品味了？”

“啧啧，我看你是没尝过猫魅族的甜头，”波勒克兰以斜视回望格里诺，眼神促狭地回答，“俗话说，猫女有三好，身娇腰柔易——”

“咳咳，”韦尔吉纳及时的咳嗽打断波勒克兰的话，虽说大家都是成年人，可毕竟是发过终身誓言的骑士，公共场合应该尽量回避不雅的言论。“我觉得三位歌姬都很努力，她们各有各的优点与长处，我无法分出孰优孰劣，就选了支持者最少的那位。”

“我跟副长想的一样，”伊尼亚斯附和着，这是实话，那三位歌姬看起来截然不同，可落在他的眼睛里却是谁都差不多，还不如自己那位端庄娴静的表妹好看。

“可是，你们这样选择过后，原本支持者最少的鸣海在团内获得的应援反而与马夏齐平，变成并列第一了。”可考虑到那两位平日的作风，做出这样的选择倒是在情理之中。

“不错，所以我就选了支持者变成最少的乌拉拉。”泽菲兰说话的声音与他平日无异，“保证每位女士都能获得同样多的应援。”

原来如此。阿代尔斐尔方才还在纳闷，为什么每位歌姬不多不少都刚好获得四位骑士的支持。他转向面露不悦的格里诺：“格里诺卿，作为最先选择鸣海的人，你的理由是什么呢？”

“因为她好看呗。”格里诺认为这个理由便足够了，倒是某位圣职者出身的魔法师竟然也喜欢这种类型，让他感到颇为好奇，“奥默里克卿，你不是也选了鸣海吗？说来听听，你喜欢她哪？”

“呃，我觉得这位女士气质优雅，性格内敛而知礼，说话时态度谦虚含蓄，文静安详中透着知性的美……总之，我希望她能够获得成功。”奥默里克语调波澜不惊，平稳得像是在描述一朵花，一片叶子。

“啧啧，真看不出来，奥默里克卿竟然对女人这么有心得。”沙里贝尔惯常不会放过任何调笑那位冰魔法师的机会，他怀疑奥默里克是在座诸位中唯一经过深思熟虑才做出选择的人。那家伙做什么事情都很认真，简直到了有病的地步。

奥默里克没有理会沙里贝尔的挑衅，将视线落到手里的歌单上，专心地研究着那些歌词的韵律与意象。

“那么，沙里贝尔卿，请问你为什么会选择乌拉拉呢？”阿代尔斐尔担心沙里贝尔继续发难，赶紧将问题抛给那位火魔法师。

“谁知道呢？”沙里贝尔语调轻慢地回答，“她看起来就是让人不得不选的样子。”那小身板站在红色的海洋里，就像是被烈焰包围般美丽，只可惜那些闪烁的荧光棒并不是真的火，不然会更有意思。

“至于我，”埃尔姆诺斯特在沙里贝尔话语落音后说。身上浓郁的红色与他暗绿色的发组合成可见的灾难，可这位战士却并不在意这些细枝末节的问题，“乌拉拉的履历让我想起些过去的回忆，于是就这么选了。”

“那么，既然大家已经依照各自的理由作出了选择，待会公演开始时就请全力为喜欢的歌姬加油吧！”阿代尔斐尔微笑着说，面部肌肉传来难以忽视的抗议，像是快要抽搐般的感觉。

 

公演现场比他们预料的更加热闹，骑士们很快便散开在三种颜色的海洋中，要么独自观看表演，要么与自己最交好的战友结伴。

就呼声来看的话，气势最盛的当属马夏•玛卡拉卡，光是盖里克一人的呐喊便足以淹没周围的人声。这位力大无比的战士拥有足够支撑他消耗的肺活量，声音嘹亮而高昂，蕴含着充沛的激情。

见此状况，跟他同担的三位都认为没有必要再作多余的应援，一位假装不认识他地远远避开，一位则穿行在人群中寻找着好友，只有努德内还愿意留在他身边，安静却耐心地陪伴着正在兴头上的盖里克。

应援鸣海的骑士们就如同他们选择的对象那样安静，韦尔吉纳与伊尼亚斯都不是高调的性格，稳重的奥默里克只会在心里默默地祈祷幸运。

而格里诺以泽梅尔家的少爷自居，自然不肯屈尊为个女人摇旗，乌尔达哈随眼便是销金的好去处，他眼下正快活着呢。

至于乌拉拉那边，沙里贝尔被鼎沸的人声吵得烦躁不安，体内灼热的以太都要沸腾起来。为了避免伊修加德跟乌尔达哈出现外交纠纷，他悄然回了旅馆，美滋滋地睡了一觉。

阿代尔斐尔与埃尔姆诺斯特曾在守护天节的活动中同组共患难，相比那次堪称心理阴影的经历，眼下这些嘈杂和推挤根本不算什么考验，这对性格本就活泼的骑士而言不过是稍微不适的程度，而在修道士出身早已习惯镇定的战士眼里，也不过是可以忽略的干扰。

倒是泽菲兰，他在连绵的声浪中仿佛自成静谧的世界，如春流中未融化的浮冰，又好像冻土上早生的铃兰花丛。他恪守着骑士精神朝自己支持的歌姬投去礼貌温和的目光，如果不是通讯珠忽然响起，责任呼唤他立即回应这很可能意味着紧急要务的联络，他必定会等到公演结束才离场。

 

通讯珠那边的声音来自教皇厅的后勤部门，对方希望与苍穹骑士团的总长确认先前商议过的补给事项。

这还真算得上是要紧的事，但泽菲兰却松了口气，他本担心是龙族突然来袭或异端者再生阴谋这样的突发状况。相比起那些，这种只需要远程通讯便可以解决的问题并不需要太过担心。

他收好通讯珠，朝着公演现场走去。就在离场地很近的地方，一位自称管家之王的拉拉菲尔族男士出声叫住了他。

 

“您看起来是位可靠的骑士，”管家之王打量着泽菲兰说，“很不好意思麻烦你，可我这有件棘手的事情，实在是找不到可以托付的人。如果您是骑士的话，应该不介意帮忙寻找一位看起来孤零零的少女吧？”

泽菲兰皱起眉头，隐隐感到事情非同一般，谨慎地问道：“请问她是怎样的样貌呢？最后目击的大概方位又是何处？”

“她应该就在那边，”管家之王抬手指着街道较为安静的方向说，“据发现她的歌姬们说，她看起来仿徨不安，像是跟家人失散又在这陌生街道上迷路了一样，真令人担心。”

“这事就交给我吧。”泽菲兰说完便转身朝着宽阔的街道上那稍暗的区域快步走去。

 

在那里，果然有位神色恍惚的女孩梦游般来回走着，口中不停地重复着什么话，像是在寻找某件遗落的东西。

 

“我丢的东西……”女孩的声音飘忽而含混，仿佛是无意识的呓语，“要去哪里……才能找得到呢……”

“小姐，请问你是否遇到了麻烦？或是需要什么帮助？”为免对方受到惊吓，泽菲兰确认她已看见自己在地上的影子，才缓缓地靠近，声音礼貌地问，“是跟家人走失了？还是迷路了？”

“我弄丢了我的宝物。”女孩抬起头来回答，“爸爸送给我的项链，还有妈妈送给我的耳坠。不论哪个，都是我重要的宝物。如果找不到它们的话……”女孩的声音忽然低下去。

“你还记得遗失它们的地方吗？”泽菲兰以尽量柔和的声音询问道。

“弄丢东西的地方我还记得，但是爸爸妈妈说，因为很危险，不可以一个人到外面去，所以不知道该怎么办……”女孩有些伤心地回答，美丽的眼睛被迷雾遮去光芒，看起来可怜无助。

“原来是这样，”泽菲兰微笑着说，“不如就让我来帮你寻找吧？我是名路过的骑士，很乐意为你效劳。”

“真的吗？你愿意帮我寻找那两件宝物？”少女展露出欢欣的笑颜。她从泽菲兰肯定的目光里看到希望，忽地不知从哪取出纸和笔，认真地画起来，“这是那附近的景色，希望能对你有用。”

泽菲兰认真地端详着那副简易风景画，萨纳兰的地貌他并不熟悉，但他毕竟久经战事考验，总比柔弱的少女更能适应黄沙漫天。他叮嘱那位满脸期待的少女说：“你就在这路边的阴凉处等着，不要离开，我会尽快回来。”

 

事情比他想象的顺利得多，少女的画虽然并不精细，却将该地最显眼的地标完好地描绘了出来。泽菲兰沿途询问了几位停下来休息的旅行商人，他们看过那副画后，很容易便为询问者指出正确的方向。

在那小山坡边被流水冲刷出的浅沟边上，泽菲兰发现泥土里埋着条生锈的项链。它看起来久经岁月，不像是才将遗落的。不远处，他又发现疑似耳坠的东西，同样是饱受时光侵蚀的样子，破败得就连原本的形状都难以分辨。

这真的是那女孩所说的宝物吗？泽菲兰感到疑惑，可地点和东西都没错，那就或许另有些对方不便说明的原因吧。

他将那两样东西包在手帕里，仔细地揣好，然后沿着来时的路返回。

 

“你真的替我寻来了吗？”女孩开心地捧着她的宝物，满脸不敢相信的样子，“你竟然能实现我的心愿，简直就像是女儿节故事里的管家之王一样呢！”

“是吗？”泽菲兰微微欠身，然后单膝跪地，就像童话里的骑士对公主那样行礼。

“免礼。”女孩咯咯地笑着，学着想象中公主的样子说话，“多亏了你，本公主才能尽情地享受这次节日。”说罢，她又恢复先前可爱的声调，“对不起。能像这样让管家之王来服侍我，一直都是我的梦想，我也不由得想要扮演一下公主了。”

“很荣幸能为公主殿下效劳。”泽菲兰站起身来，童话剧演完了，是时候该面对现实的问题，“你的父母在哪里呢？我带你去找他们好吗？”

“他们就在那里等着我，”女孩望着公演的方向说，“他们看见我了，正朝我挥手，要我过去呢。”她转过脸来望着好心的骑士，“分别前我还有一件事想要拜托你，” 说着，她垫着脚凑在泽菲兰弯腰放低的耳畔轻声地说着悄悄话，然后将那两件宝物重新交回到他的手里，“拜托你了，管家之王，或是骑士先生。”

 

少女洁白的身影如蝴蝶般朝着街道尽头飘去，消失在乌尔达哈明媚的阳光下，很快不见踪影。

 

“你刚刚说，我们接下来去哪？”盖里克仿佛没听清楚地问着，他觉得泽菲兰说的这个地方好像跟到目前为止的活动没什么联系。

“去月牙湾，找个叫做托宾的人，然后把这两件东西交给他。”泽菲兰尽量简短地回答，“路途不远，我独自去就行，你们就留在乌尔达哈稍作游览等我回来吧。”

“那可不行！”盖里克大声地抗议着，“我们苍穹的兄弟难得出来玩，怎么能分开呢？”他求援地望向身边的努德内，“不如我们也都去那个什么月牙湾吧？只要我们在一块，还怕不好玩吗？”

“出于谨慎，总长阁下的确不该单独出行。”努德内被盖里克看得没办法，只好出声这么说。

韦尔吉纳同意努德内的看法，可当他提出自己可以随行时，伊尼亚斯也坚决表示希望同去。余下的骑士们要么出于责任和友爱，要么单纯不愿分开，争论到最后的结果是泽菲兰不得不同意将接下来的活动挪到月牙湾去。

“听起来好像探险，”阿代尔斐尔说话时的声调就像个爱玩的孩子那样，“是从没去过的地方呢！”

“说不定能顺路买到些特别的食材。”让勒努站在好友的身边，手掌轻轻地搭在阿代尔斐尔肩上。

格里诺与波勒克兰没有说话，他们交换了一个心照不宣的眼神：肯定又是无聊透顶。

埃尔姆诺斯特想起沙里贝尔还留在房内休息，便起身前去将接下来的行程告知那位黑魔法师。

等待全员集合的时间里，大家或是闭目养神，或是愉快地分享着见闻。只有奥默里克的面容上笼罩着阴霾。分别时鸣海的话在他脑海中挥之不去，如预示着不祥未来的谶语，与他心中原本便存在的深重思虑暗合。

 

“……我们一定能再次见面的吧？总觉得再也见不到你了……”

2019-03-09


End file.
